


First Kiss

by RonnieBunny



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Creek Fairy Tale AU, Fluffy, I have never written something with less angst than this, M/M, creek - Freeform, like really fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 14:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16348058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonnieBunny/pseuds/RonnieBunny
Summary: Tweek really loved his garden and seemed to appreciate anything related to the matter, so Craig, the prince, thought it was a good idea to take him to the castle's garden.Besides, it was an excuse to put flowers on the commoner's hair.But the situation soon evolves to something bigger, even though the prince's obviously unprepared and Tweek gets embarassed by his hesitance.(This was written by me, but the AU belongs to preciadology. Please check out their amazing work, and remember that this scene is not canon in the narrative theycreated and it didn't really happen in the story they planned)





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Preciadology](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preciadology/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Nothing?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16166387) by [Preciadology](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preciadology/pseuds/Preciadology). 



> So, this is the first work I'm doing here, and it's based on preciadology's AU! If you want to know more about it or see some amazing Creek content in general, I recommend you check their tumblr out! It's really worth it!
> 
> English is not my first language, so I apologize for any mistakes. Please correct me, I'm trying to get better at it!
> 
> (Jesus Christ this is the most fluffly thing I've ever wrote, definitely not my comfort zone lmao)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“This one here is called climber rose,” Tweek said, holding the amaranth pink rose with his two hands and showing it to Craig. “This kind only blooms in the summer, we’re lucky.”

Craig run his fingers through the petals, choosing to not take it off from Tweek’s hands. He seemed happy to hold it, his eyes reflecting the moon’s beams that slipped through the garden’s leaves.

“It’s beautiful,” the prince commented, without taking his eyes off the pinkish petals. For a moment, he couldn’t tell if he was talking about the flower or about the smile in the commoner who was holding it. “I didn’t even know that there was more than one type of rose.”

The gardens that surrounded the castle were all beautiful, but Tweek always liked the one in the back of the building, since he saw a documentary about the royal family’s home on TV. The climber roses, just like the one he was holding in his hand, intertwined gracefully through a well-positioned line of dark wooden arcs, that covered a small stretch of the rock path that crossed the garden. It was almost funny to think about how much he had dreamed with that garden, never imagining that someday he would really step in that well-trimmed grass and feel in his hands the flowers that he admired so much.

“You seem to like it here,” Craig said, taking Tweek off from his thoughts.

As much as he was loving it, he still didn’t think that the risk they were both going through was worth it. For them to be there at that time, Craig had to pick Tweek up, disguised as a commoner. The two went to the castle together in the middle of the night, entering through the same place Craig used to secretly get out of the castle. It took some time, but Craig was able to convince Tweek that no one would see them there and that they were both safe. An intruder wouldn’t be able to guide themselves through the garden, so the royal guard almost didn’t patrol that area.

“Ngh, I like it. But it’s a bit embarrassing, to be honest,” Tweek explained, holding the rose with only one hand and taking care to not cut himself with the spines. “When we met, I showed you my garden. Compared to this, it looks like a joke.”

Craig remained silent for a moment, like he was thinking about what he should say. He brought his hand closer to the rose Tweek was holding, silently asking permission to take it, so Tweek gave it to him.

“I don’t think so,” he said, gently pulling the rose’s spines out. “You, I mean, your garden doesn’t… It might not be as big, of course, but…,” It was obvious that Craig was trying his best to articulate his sentences, and Tweek couldn’t not find his effort cute, somehow. “But it’s yours. This garden has nothing of me, I almost never come here. But yours? You made it, it has you spread everywhere. It has your touch, your ways, and it’s noticeable that you’re the one who made it and that you took care of everything and cared about each petal of each flower,” He finished his line of thoughts putting the rose in Tweek, stopping for a moment to admire how he looked with a flower tangled in his messy hair. “I like that.”

Tweek didn’t know if he was talking about the garden or about the flower in his hair, but he couldn’t avoid a slight smile.

“Thank you,” he muttered, slightly touching the flower. “You really like to put flowers in me, don’t you?”, he teased.

Craig laughed slightly, that discreet laugh with his fist closed in front of his mouth. Tweek asked himself if Craig had learned how to laugh like that in an etiquette class.

The two walked a little more through the garden and, eventually, the flower fell off Tweek’s hair. They didn’t notice, engaged in their conversation. Tweek thought that the way Craig talked was quite funny. Short, polite (unless he was swearing, which happened way more often than Tweek thought it would) sentences, and he always kept a sort of formal posture, with his arms on his back. The laugh, the conversation, almost everything about Craig was so… Royal. It made sense, he was the crown prince after all. Even though he was way more relaxed than Tweek thought he’d be and had a weird tendency to say “fuck” and other colloquial expressions, he still had had uncountable lessons about good manners and spent his whole life in an almost always professional ambient – he was destined to his occupation since the moment he was born. Tweek couldn’t stop thinking if there was any way of seeing Craig without that formality, that demeanor of nobleness. Not that it was necessarily something bad – just intriguing.

Craig, on the other hand, was fascinated by Tweek. The way he gesticulated exaggeratedly, spoke loudly, took space. The prince had been educated to be almost invisible – speak only when necessary, always keep a neutral expression and tone, don’t get his voice volume higher than necessary and be brief, direct and clear in his sentences. Tweek was nothing like that, on the contrary. It was amazing too se him tripping on his own words, talking fast and with that excitement and vibrancy Craig had never seem in anyone else.

They were both curious for each other. They felt the need to understand each other, to hear each other’s stories and be fascinated by details that, for the storyteller, were so common. Tweek could hear Craig monotonously talking about his trips to other castles for hours long. Craig widened his eyes in interest when Tweek told about his childhood on school.

“So, you tricked the teachers and gave each other the answers?”, The prince asked, amazed. “Just like that?”

“Yeah, ngh, it’s not as amazing as you’re making it sound. Everyone did it,” Tweek explained, finding Craig’s reaction quite funny. “I had to stop because I’d get nervous and shake too much, and then the teachers would find out about it”.

“But… Isn’t the purpose of a test to measure your knowledge and stuff? What’s the logic of this ‘cheating’ then?”

Tweek laughed.

“The purpose of a test is pleasing your parents,” he explained, with a drop of sarcasm. Craig kept quiet, thinking about it, so Tweek changed the subject. “I don’t get how you don’t know these things. Like, ok, you’re a prince, but don’t you watch movies or read books?”

“Most of the movies I watch are documentaries about astronomy and most of my books are for work. Of course, I saw some movies, specially when I was little, but…,” he sighed. “I don’t have time. I have a lot of work, there are the press interviews, there are… Too many things. I almost never have time to study astronomy, let alone watch casual movies.”

Tweek felt sorry for the prince for a moment. He had never stopped to think that the royalty had its problems. In almost all fairy tales, everything was perfect the moment the protagonist putted their crown.

After some time walking through the garden, the two found a white wooden gazebo. Some of the climber roses spiraled the fence and the columns and stopped in the roof. Tweek smiled when he saw the decoration piece and sat on the fence, swinging his legs. He always wanted to have one of those in his garden.

Craig copied him. For a moment, it occurred to him that sitting like that wasn’t appropriate. He gave a slight smile when he noticed that he didn’t care, because being by Tweek’s side made any rule seem pointless.

“I like to be by your side,” Craig said, vocalizing his thoughts. He immediately regretted it, noticing how weird that sounded.

“Agh!”, Tweek got scared by the sudden comment, but, when the surprise went away, only his red face was left. “Thank you, I guess.”

He settled himself in the fence to be more comfortable, but, when he did that, he ended up bumping his hand into Craig’s. He tried to take it off, embarrassed, but Craig held it with an almost desperate gesture.

“No!”, the prince said, holding Tweek’s hand like he needed it. He lowed the volume of his voice, trying really hard to not sound crazy. “Let it here. Please.”

Tweek slowly relaxed his body and let his hand rest above the prince’s. That was weird. They weren’t being romantic, were they? No, that was stupid, the prince was going to get married, and Tweek knew it wasn’t with him. Craig didn’t even like guys, as far as Tweek knew. He was probably overthinking it, like he always did.

Still, Craig kept looking him in the eyes, with an undecipherable look. Tweek felt the need to approach, so he did it.

“You have freckles,” Craig said, getting closer without noticing it. “They’re… Cool.”

“Cool?!”, Craig thought. What kind of compliment was that?

“Thank you, ngh.” Tweek held his breath. The prince was so close. Had he noticed that he was approaching? Or was Tweek making that mood up and interpreting everything wrong? He suddenly felt the need to compliment Craig too. “Your eyes are pretty. Like, the color, the blue.” He started shaking. “Haha, I have no idea what I’m saying, I just- “

Craig held his hand tighter. He was so close Tweek could feel his breath, it smelled like mint. Fucking princes and their expensive toothpastes. Tweek’s thoughts started getting blurry, and he started to slowly close his eyes as Craig got closer. He couldn’t control his heartbeats. Feeling his hesitance go away, he leaned towards the prince, his lips half-open.

Suddenly, Craig recued, like he had woken up from a trance. He seemed nervous, almost like he had noticed something. Tweek widened his eyes open, releasing his hand with an evident despair.

“Oh, God, did I do something wrong?!” of course he had done something wrong! Craig wasn’t some silly crush, he was the prince, Tweek had tried to kiss the fucking crown prince who would get married in a matter of weeks! What the fuck was wrong with him?! He was terrified, he had ruined their friendship, Craig would never look at him the same way! “Agh, Jesus, this was a terrible idea, I’m sorry, I’m so very sorry, I- “

“No, no! It’s not you!,” Craig interrupted, making Tweek shut up and stare at him, fear in his eyes. The prince looked down, and Tweek had never seem him so red. “It’s just that… I… I’ve never...” His voice volume turned down to an almost inaudible muttering “I’ve never kissed anyone before…”

Tweek let his body, that was completely tensioned and wildly shaking, relax. So that was it?

“Oh, I’m sorry, I, ngh…” He hesitated for a moment, looking to the side and them going back to look at Craig, who was still avoiding eye contact by staring at the gazebo’s floor. “Hold on, you… You’re 21 years old, getting married, and has never kissed anyone?”

Craig hesitated.

“…Yeah.”

Tweek bit his lips, but couldn’t avoid a shortlaugh.

“No need to rub it on my face,” Craig said, giving a crooked smile. He liked to see Tweek laughing, how his eyes would crinkle up whenever he smiled.

“I’m sorry, it’s just…,” Tweek smiled even more. “Kinda funny.”

“Oh, fuck you,” Craig showed a middle finger to him, but he was smiling too. He got out of the tense position he was before and went back to looking at Tweek, who got happy for having fixed the awkward mood. “There aren’t many opportunities to kiss someone as a prince. I can’t use my ‘prince power’ to do that.” Tweek laughed a bit more, but he stopped when he noticed Craig assumed a more worried expression. “I’m supposed to give my ‘first kiss’ at my wedding, but I have no idea of what to do or to expect.”

Tweek felt for him. Getting married by an obligation shouldn’t be exactly a good experience, as much as Craig insisted that he was already used to the idea. It didn’t feel like a burden someone should have to get used to. He wanted to do something, to help Craig somehow, but he didn’t know how. Unless…

“I can teach you how to kiss,” he said, with a weird naturality, looking at the prince’s eyes.

Craig widened his eyes open.

“What?”

Tweek noticed how weird that sounded and immediately tried to explain himself, correcting what he had just said with a red face.

“I, I mean, I could teach you how to kiss! AGH! Not kissing you for real, ngh, of course, that wasn’t what I meant to say! But, just teaching it! Like, where to put your hands and, ngh, stuff!” Craig looked really confused, so Tweek took a deep breath and tried to explain it better. “I, I could teach you how to, ngh, behave during a kiss. So… So, you… You’ll know what to do in the day of your, ngh, wedding.”

Of course, that offer was a bit selfish. Though Tweek really wanted to help him feel more comfortable in the day of his wedding, a small and egocentric part of him wanted any excuse possible to get the closest to kissing Craig as he could. As much as he tried to shut that part of him up, it was still there, making his heart beat in an almost unnatural way.

“Huh,” Craig muttered, looking to the side and pondering for a brief moment. He looked back at Tweek, who was almost feeling his heart jump out of his throat as he heard the prince say: “That would be nice, actually.”

Tweek took a deep breath and jumped out of the fence, standing up in the gazebo’s floor, while trying to look more confident than he actually felt. Craig did the same, and Tweek hated himself for noticing how beautiful he looked in the moonlight.

“Alright, ngh…” They both stood in front of each other and stared, without knowing exactly what to do. Tweek was the “teacher”, so he decided to take the lead giving a step forward in Craig’s direction. “Pretend I’m your bride, ok?” Craig giggled shortly and Tweek gave him a slight punch in the arm. “You can, ngh, put your hand in my waist.”

Craig approached his left hand, hesitant, and put it on Tweek’s waist with a fearful lightness. His fingers were shaking, the prince not knowing if he should harden his grip. It didn’t take long for Tweek to notice that Craig seemed to feel insecure, maybe even nervous, with the idea of touching him like that. The commoner couldn’t not find that kind of… Adorable, actually.

“Like that?” Craig asked. His eyes denounced that he was worried about the possible answer.

“Yeah…” Tweek said, but the lack of pressure on Craig’s hand was kind of awkward. Well, if his purpose was to teach, there was nothing wrong on correcting him, right? Oh, God, he was really going to correct the prince’s _kissing techniques?_ How far had he gone? “You… You can hold it a bit harder, don’t worry.”

Craig slightly nodded, hesitating a little before hardening his grip on Tweek, who felt his heart threatening to jump out from his throat in the moment the prince’s touch stopped being just a distant feeling. He was going to panic, with Craig holding his waist and staring at his eyes, searching for approval. He was going to lose control and do something he’d regret later. He needed to find a way to calm down. So he had an idea.

“So, I don’t know where your bride’s going to put her hands when you, ngh, when you kiss, so I’m going to put mine against your chest, ok?” Of course, it wasn’t exactly a comfortable position, but it would keep a distance between them and, hopefully, that would be enough to control Tweek’s impulses.

But, when he really placed his hands against Craig’s chest and felt his heart beating, he immediately regretted it. That position kept his body partially unbalanced, enough for Craig to be basically holding him and preventing him from falling, like a cheesy romantic scene on a super hero movie.

Tweek recomposed himself, trying to look more assertive. He looked at the prince’s right hand, that was still awkwardly dropped. “Ok, huh, now your other hand-” Tweek started, but was interrupted by a really weird question.

“Can I hold your face with it?” Tweek looked up to Craig, who was staring at him with a hypnotized look, and noticed for the first time how red his face was.

“What?”

“I, I mean…”

The prince blinked sometimes and looked away from Tweek, like he had just woken up from a trance,

“I, I saw it in a movie once. Holding your face. I mean, my bride’s, at the wedding. Is…” Craig looked hopeful, somehow, “Is that ok for you?”

“Oh, yeah, sure, nghh…” The prince nodded and raised his hand, gently sliding it through Tweek’s chin, touching his hair with the point of his fingers and stopping with the hand above his ear. The soft touch, that approached their faces even more, caused in the commoner a slight shiver and a tickling sensation and made him release a hesitant sigh that he didn’t even know he was a holding, “Right.”

They kept quiet for an instance. Craig felt weird. Like he was out of breath, but still ready to run a marathon in the moment that the start was given. He didn’t… He didn’t remember feeling like that before.

“My… My heart is beating really fast,” he said, worried about the weird sensation that was spreading through his body. “Is that normal? It’s… It’s weird.” Tweek widened his eyes open and looked away.

“Huh, I mean… It happens when you, ngh, when you’re nervous. Or…”, he went back to looking at Craig, not knowing exactly if he should say that. “Or when you really like the person, I guess.”

“Oh. I see,” Craig muttered, with an undecipherable look. Tweek glanced at his half-open lips, feeling the prince’s breath touching his skin, but soon regretted it and looked down, his face getting red. Craig noticed his restless eyes and asked, “Where… Where should I look at? Your lips? Your… Your eyes?”

Tweek pushed out the thought that Craig had said “your lips” instead of “my bride’s lips” and looked at the prince, while having difficulty organizing his thoughts, that were being messed up by the sensation of Craig’s warm fingers against his cold face.

“I… It depends, huh…”, he slightly shook his head, trying to calm down. “Ngh! You, you normally close your eyes, but,agh! That’s just later, or else you and the person will bump into each other!”

Craig smiled and giggled a little, finding it funny how Tweek told that like he had already experienced that awkward situation. It was so him. They two looked at each other, smiling, and the prince got scared when he noticed that the weird feeling was getting stronger the more he looked at Tweek, a terrifying and wonderful sensation of shivers through his body. They gradually stopped smiling and stared at each other, with their mouths half-open and faces almost touching. “

You…”, Tweek continued, his voice as soft as the breeze around them, “You need to get closer first” He couldn’t avoid noticing how Craig was wrapping his blonde hair strands around his fingers like they were something extremely valuable, more than any castle could ever be.

Craig pulled Tweek’s face more closer, feeling their lips come closer to each other. His head was dizzy. He couldn’t think straight, his thoughts becoming more and more undecipherable, and the only things that he could focus on were Tweek’s hands pressed against his chest and the feeling of his waist on Craig’s hand.

“Like that?” he said, not noticing that he hadn’t stopped approaching.

“Yeah…” Tweek muttered, almost out of breath. He shouldn’t do it, he knew he shouldn’t do it, he knew that was a mistake, “Now…” His mind was screaming, giving him a million reasons why that was a terrible idea. But the screams felt distant, and, instead of them, just one thought was left in Tweek’s mind: when he tried to kiss Craig earlier, the prince didn’t say, in any moment, that he didn’t want to kiss him, he had just said that he had never kissed before. The prince wanted to kiss him. Craig wanted to kiss him, and he was getting increasingly closer, leaning his head to the side so their mouths would touch, “Now you…”

And, when their lips slightly bumped into each other, they decided that they didn’t want to care about what was right or wrong anymore.

Tweek ended the space between them by desperately sliding his hands to Craig’s face and holding him, bringing him even closer. Craig held him tighter and let his right-hand slide to Tweek’s neck and intertwine his hair, any hesitation that he had before disappearing completely in the moment Tweek’s lips were pressed against his and made his heart dissolve into stars.

It was apparent that that was Craig’s first kiss. Tweek had to guide him and show him that everything was ok, feeling that stupid and expensive toothpaste Craig used refreshing his mouth. Craig played with his hair, Tweek wrapped him up even more with his arms, one desperate for the other’s touch, their noses slightly bumping into each other. It wasn’t a perfect fairy tale kiss, it was an inexperienced, agitated and scared kiss. It was a completely new and terrifyingly perfect feeling.

It was better than any happy ending.

When they slowly split up, already out of breath, they took some time to open their eyes, still astonished by that powerful feeling. Tweek still hadn’t released Craig’s face, and the prince insisted on holding his waist firmly, both terrified that the other would just disappear, that what had just happened was just a desperate dream.

“Did…”, Craig asked, still with a surprised expression, like his logical and rational brain didn’t have the capacity to process that flood of senseless emotions, “Did I do it right?”

“Uhum,” Tweek muttered, trying to remember how to breath.

They kept staring at each other for some time, slowly releasing themselves from each other’s grip, still a little reluctant on doing so. Tweek stared at Craig, fear in his eyes, waiting for a reaction, waiting for any reaction that proved his paranoia. He was sure the prince regretted that moment and would order him to leave the castle forever or maybe even send the guards after him. Maybe a disgusted expression? An angry one? A despised one?

But, instead of that, the prince smiled. Not a mean smile or a sarcastic one. A goofy smile, with his hand touching his own lips. It didn’t take long for that smile to turn into a weak laugh. He looked at Tweek, who couldn’t help but laugh too. After some time, they were both laughing out loud of how stupid and wonderful that situation was. Craig laughed hysterically, his eyes crinkling, and Tweek’s heart glowed when he noticed that he had been able to see him without his nobleness demeanor, without his formal port. At that moment, Craig wasn’t a prince, wasn’t a member of royalty, wasn’t anyone except a young man stupidly in love. At that moment, Craig was his and no one else’s.

They kept laughing out loud, until Craig wrapped his arms around Tweek and hugged him, lifting him up from the floor.

“Craig! I’m gonna fall, man!”, Tweek screamed, laughing while Craig held him tightly and span him around the gazebo, smiling and cheering like they were celebrating a memorable victory. "Agh!" 

After they stopped laughing, their lungs already slightly aching, they sat on the wooden floor, leaning against the fence and catching their breaths. With the adrenaline leaving his body, Tweek’s worries came back suddenly. He had… He had just kissed the prince. Oh, fuck, _he had just kissed the prince_. He had kissed prince Tucker, who would get married to one of his consorts and become the next king, the leader of a nation. He had just found his prince charming, the person who he wanted to have his happy ending with, but for what cost?

“What are we going to do?”, Tweek asked, terrified. He looked to the side and noticed that Craig also seemed thoughtful. The commoner couldn’t stop thinking about how that situation was probably even worst for him. His whole life had been planned since the day he was born, a dull and conformed life, full of responsibilities. He was important, he’d grown up to help people and leave his mark in the history of a nation, and Tweek was a big stain of black paint in the middle of the lettering that dictated his destiny, and, consequently, the destiny of thousands of people. “What does that, ngh, what does that mean to us?” Craig stared at him, his reasoning trying it’s best to mute his heartbeats and failing.

“It means you’re my first kiss,” he said, like he was making an analysis. He let his hand slide into Tweek’s and interlocked their fingers, holding him tightly and feeling his touch like it was a necessity. The moonlight reflected in the prince’s blue eyes, giving him a firm demeanor that made Tweek’s heart beat faster. “And it means I’d give everything away for you to be the last.”

That was crazy. It wasn’t logical, it wasn’t even a reasonable possibility.

Just like a fairy tale.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope you guys liked it! It took me hours of work, but it was definitely worth it! Thank you preciadology for making this AU and making me SO excited about it! I can't wait to see what will happen with these two dorks in love.
> 
> Please comment, I really wanna know what you guys thought! And also thanks for everyone on tumblr who motivated me to post this here! I'm nervous as heck about it and my heart is almost jumping out of my throat! :,D
> 
> God bless! <3


End file.
